


Welcome Home

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming home from military, Fluff, Just one 'shit' somewhere, M/M, Mild Language, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hoseok comes home from the military after a year, Changkyun is really impatient but so excited to see his boyfriend again.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, excuse any mistakes. Thanks to my friend who helped me choose ship <3  
> Y'all I love Big Bang Theory so I had to mention it, that ball pit scene is forever my favorite. I felt like it fitted, ya know, Changkyun likes science, BBT is a science series.

The dust particles glistened in the sun’s rays, shining through the window and relaxing at the imprint of a head on a pillow. The head that was supposed to rest there, was no longer there. Just as the body that was supposed to be tucked under the cover, snuggling into a plushie.

The body belonged to a young male in his early twenties. Downstairs this young male walked back and forth in his living room, _their_ living room. He was waiting, waiting for his beloved boyfriend, Hoseok, to return from military. He couldn’t wait to hear his soothing voice, feel his warm and strong hugs, couldn’t wait to finally see his face again.

Changkyun stopped marching through the living room, glanced over at the clock and sighed, 6 in the morning. Hoseok’s flight haven’t even left the military base. He had to be patient, he just had to kill time. He decided to take a shower, make breakfast and then he played games on his phone.

When his phone died it wasn’t more than 8AM. It was about four hours remaining. He dumped back on the couch, clicking a few buttons on the remote and the familiar sound of his favourite show’s intro song started. He grabbed a blanket and Hoseok’s pillow as he curled into a ball.

The older’s scent was still on the pillow, mostly because Changkyun sprayed his perfume on it a few times. It helped him tho, he felt like Hoseok were there, and Hoseok made him feel safe.

The pillow was softer than his well-built chest, but not close enough to how soft his voice is. And his laughter, smile, hugs, kisses, just the whole human being.

 

_“How can you be so soft, I’m about to dieee~” he whined and rocked back and forth. Hoseok answered with laughing that soft laughter, making the younger squirm and whine more._

 

Chankgyun smiled of the memory, and happy that it wasn’t long until he could hear the laughter again. He glanced over at the clock, 8.40. He turned back to the TV, seeing Sheldon and Leonard dive into the ball pit, Sheldon repeatedly saying “Bazinga”.

 

*

Changkyun stumbled out of the car, flinching of how hard he slammed the car door, and then he rushed over to the entrance. He was running twenty minutes late, stupid dumbass traffic shit, stupid idiotic annoying traffic lights, stupid everything.

He pouted at the thoughts, hoping his boyfriend hadn’t arrived, or waited too long. He felt tiny as he hurried towards the gate, people towering over him on each side, voices talking and children screaming. It was soon forgotten when he reached the gate, just in time to see a plane sliding closer.  

The jet bridge stretched out and connected to the plane when it stopped. Not long after a bunch of men in their military uniform stormed out, cries of children and women mixed with laughter and cheerful voices.

All Changkyun could do was raise up on his tippy toes and gaze over the huge crowd. He couldn’t see Hoseok, maybe he was still in the plane? _Be patient, you’ve waited a year, you can wait a few minutes,_ he thought. And then he remembered what Hoseok said, _be positive, Changkyun! I’ll be back before you know it_ with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

He knew that the year without him went by so slow, each day he came home to a silent and empty house, and spent most of the time alone. But now that he’s standing outside the gate again, not to say ‘goodbye’ but ‘welcome home’, it felt like yesterday. It felt like it was yesterday he watched the plane glide away from the airport, leaving the ground and disappear into the sky.

He glanced up, seeing the flow of soldiers had calmed down, no one came out of the exit anymore. He looked over at the crowd, only a few remaining. How long had he been thinking?

He glanced down at his wrist, it’s fifteen minutes since the plane arrived. Sighing he looked back up and saw a shadow sliding inside the jet bridge. He took a few steps closer, but quickly stepped back. It wasn’t Hoseok, it looked like he had a high rank. It made him question, which rank does Hoseok have?

Changkyun shifted his weight to his other foot, chewing on his bottom lip and tried to remember. He knew the older had told about his rank, maybe he was a-

“Changkyun!”

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts, seeing his beloved boyfriend walking out of the exit. He shot forward, running over to him and a few seconds later he found himself jumping into his embrace. The raven-haired wrapped his arms around the younger and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Welcome home” Changkyun mumbled and kissed him again.

“I’m sorry I took so long, he wanted to talk with me” he said, tilting his head back to the male behind him. He looked over his shoulder and met the guy’s gaze and warm smile.

“Hoseok have told me, _us_ , a lot about you. I’m Hyunwoo”

Changkyun slid down and blushed a little. “You did?”

Hoseok just grinned as an answer, then he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Almost unmarkable he slid his hand into the younger’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Well, I’ll get going now. See you later, and it was nice to finally meet you Chankyun” Hyunwoo said smiling.

“It was nice to meet you too”

“We’ll talk later, good luck” he answered an gave him thumbs up as he left.

“Good luck?” the younger asked.

“He’ll surprise his boyfriend”

His mouth formed an ‘o’ and he smiled. “I can see why he didn’t want to talk so much then”

“He’s not a talkative person, but yeah, that’s correct as well” he smiled.

They were the last to leave, just as last time, when they waited till the stewardess had to ask him to hurry up. With fingers intertwined and smile on their lips, they left the airport. Together they entered their house, no longer silent or empty, but filled with their laughs and presence.

“I love you” They said, and Hoseok leaned down to kiss Changkyun.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x3 hope you liked it. Thank you for leaving kudos and comments too <3 Also, I'm considering making a series, like, continue on Hyunwoo surprising his bf, and then someone else from MX, share your oppinion!


End file.
